


Super Affective

by Angelicaloveheart200316



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Day Care, Pokemon School, Pokemon Trainers, Swearing, their cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicaloveheart200316/pseuds/Angelicaloveheart200316
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is feeding the little torchic and zorua he'd been asked to take care of by the two cute kindergarteners who, had burst through the door to see the owner of the new day care by their school. When he was rather abruptly tackled to the ground by a glaceon with a very cute trainer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice but feel free to tell me where I can improve 😁. Next chapter should be soon.

It was 5 in the morning. 5 when Suga's eevee decided that breakfast was needed now rather than at 6:30, the time that his alarm is set for.

But his Eevee wasn't having any of that.

"Eev-eevee!" Kawa demanded whilst jumping on his poor trainers back. His trainer wanted to ignore this however he feared his Dragonite or worse his Milotic would come out to aid their smaller team member if it meant an earlier breakfast, he let out a groan to tell his partner that he's awake but isn't happy about it. "Kawa really? It's... 6:07. You can be that hungry" Suga groaned to the smug looking Eevee who in turn jumped down from the bed and padded to the kitchen, giving his trainer a call to come with him. "That brat" Suga mumbled to himself but a fond smile crept onto his face as he followed Kawa to the kitchen.

After making sure that he gave the sweet medium pokepuffs to Kawa and not his Alolan vulpix, who would aim an ice shard at him if he given her the wrong one's again (not his fault) he could now get himself ready for the day. He had time for a quick shower, pack some extra snacks for himself and his team, brush and moisturize all the team, check if he needed any supplies for the house and check who's booked for day care today thanks to Kawa's early wake up call. So he was rewarded with a pokebean. 

Suga decided to go to the day care early today and to give Dragonite more time to fly around since he's been wanting to spread his wings more often. Which is why he's on said Dragons back, watching as the sky becomes brighter and more flying type pokemon take to the sky, singing and chirping their morning songs. He loved this. Flying with his beloved Dragonite, the happy glint in his eye whenever Suga takes him out flying. Speaking of flying.

"Altair, come on out sweetie" Suga shouted so the pokemon in its ball could hear him against the wind. A flash of light caught the corner of Suga's eye as his beloved Altaria materialised with a happy coo. It was 7 in the morning and Suga currently couldn't be happier.  
_________________

When Suga arrived at his pokemon day care his heart once again swelled with pride, he had opened it around 2 weeks ago.

After finding out that after 4 years he didn't want to try become the champion like most of the others that he was competing against. He felt rather lost at that point and being in the middle of the Galar gym challenge want ideal either, talking about it to Daichi helped but not much. It wasn't until a he and his team got a bad beatdown from Raihan in the Vault because, he hadn't been in the right mindset to take on the final trainer that he broke down into Altaria's wings in the wild area about it, his team all assured him they where not disappointed with him but it hurt. His mess up had caused them to loose the match against Raihan.

Said gym leader happened to be in the wild area at the time. "Hey!" Suga jumped at the sudden shout from the voice that he was pretty sure he recognised, looking up from Altaria's cotton wings he saw Raihan and his Flygon making there way towards him.

Raihan at that point in time was about 17/18 and hadn't been the Hammerlocke Gym leader for long but he had the amazing ability to read people like open books. So when the younger silver haired boy came to challenge earlier that day he could already see that the boys mind wasn't on the battle, but he couldn't go easy on him. 

"Ummm Hey, sorry if I started ya. You didn't look to well when you challenged me earlier, so I..." Raihan stumbled on his words the kid probably didn't want to be reminded of the fact he'd lost to him. Stupid Raihan.

"Uh... Oh! T-Thank you I've just uhh. Had a lot on my mind. Probably should have sorted it before challenging you." The silvernette scratched the back oh his head and placed a well practiced grin on his face. Raihan was about to speak again when he heard the boy mutter under his breath "sorry about that". Raihan being Raihan (Suga calls him a stubborn bastard and Raihan denies the statement) decided to drag the other boy out the freezing wild area and to the part of the Vault that he and his team and other dragons home. Much to the other boys protest.

It was Raihan who actually gave him the idea of working as a pokemon caretaker after Suga, only being at the Vault for approximately 12 hours Had charmed all the pokemon that lived there. After careful consideration and working part time at a day care in the wild area Suga he loved being a pokemon caretaker , so for 2 years he went to study "pokemon health and needs" in Karlos. It was hard work, he'd been kicked, punched, slapped and attacked with nearly every move in the book. Some days he felt like giving up but Raihan, Daichi and his team would never allow it. Then finally. He got the degree. Both Raihan and Daichi travelled to go to his graduation and he couldn't have been happier.

Then came the next part, Suga decided he wanted to own his own and run his own day care. So Suga and Daichi cashed in on a favour that a construction company owed them, the kindergarten near in the areas permission and a promise to let the kids play with some of the pokemon, 4 months and using the prize money Suga hadn't seemed to touch from his pokemon trainer days. At all. "Seriously how?" Daichi had asked instead of an answer he got a painful jab to the stomach and told he should be better with his money. Suga's day care was built. Suga couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Iwa-chan it's.... 8 in the morning! We don't need to be there till 11" Oikawa whined, not wanting to get out of his sleeping bag for at least another hour.
> 
> "Tough, we need more sweet pokepuffs before that demo-" 
> 
> "Hatterene is not a demon Iwa-chan!! She's a sweetheart~"

Oikawa did not get rudely awoken by one of his pokemon, (Glaceon needed her beauty sleep like him after all) but by his best friend shouting at him from outside his tent. "Shittykawa Get up! We promised we would go to the Karasuno Kindergarten to talk to the kindergarteners about being pokemon trainers" Iwaizumi barked, it reminded Oikawa of the other trainers houndoom. 

"But Iwa-chan it's.... 8 in the morning! We don't need to be there till 11" Oikawa whined, not wanting to get out of his sleeping bag for at least another hour.

"Tough, we need more sweet pokepuffs before that demo-" 

"Hatterene is not a demon Iwa-chan!! She's a sweetheart~" 

"As if Shittykawa that thing-"

"Iwa-chan don't call my precious baby a thing! It's rude!"

"Like hell it's 'precious' it wants to kill me!"

"Because you call her a demon!"

They kept bickering till said pokemon decided, she had heard enough from the pair who woke her up and decided to release herself from her pokeball.

"Uh-oh..." the slight panic in oikawa's voice was very noticeable, but not as noticeable as the pissed off look the 6'11" pokemon was giving them. 

After what, in Hatterene's mind was a good punishment for the idiot duo (her favourite nickname for the pair) they, with throbbing headaches from their smacks to the head, decided to get ready for the day. Oikawa didn't bother trying to wake up any of his team, knowing fully well they would not be happy with him... he's not looking to get another Trop Kick from the team 'flower princess'.

Oikawa after completing his morning grooming, (not without complaints from Iwa-chan) he called his rotom phone which seemed to be having trouble getting out of his discarded coat pocket. Having sympathy for the small electric/ghost type he walked over to free the pokemon from it's pocket confinement, after receiving a buzz in thanks Oikawa decided to look for somewhere to bye some pokepuffs, but as luck would have it all the ones close by had ether bad reviews or where ridiculously expensive.

"Great..." he sighed. No doubt about it he was getting a Trop Kick or a Misty Explosion. Probably both. "Hey. There's a new Pokemon day care by the kindergarten, we should take our teams there for food" Iwaizumi shouts to Oikawa from the other tent. "Perfect Iwa-chan~ I was just looking for where to go" Oikawa chirped back. 

"Now we need to hurry up before the morning haters wake up" Oikawa chuckled nervously, but still kept his signature grin on his face. He loved his team and wouldn't care if he became their target for target practice. If their happy than he's more than happy. 

As if hearing he's thoughts (he wouldn't be surprised if she can) she got his attention with a soft 'hatte' her trainers attention was on her, replacing his usual smile was a softer one "We're going to get some pokepuffs soon, just need to pack up everything darling" he tells her calmly as he turns around to pack up all he's stuff. Hatterene being the darling she is (Iwa-chan or whatever his name is can shut it) she begins to help her trainer who in tearn, praises and thanks her with a patterned pokebean. 

At around 9:13 is when both trainers had finally finished packing all there belongings, with the help of the pokemon that where out. "Ok Iwa-chan ~~~. Which way do we go!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to let me know how to improve. Have a nice day ❤


End file.
